Dreams and Nightmares
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: What is happening? A crazy dream to fake marriage? a mystery girl and her mother? what plan are they planning? who is Nightmare? Read to find the answers... I dare you... EDIT: ON HIATUS! SORRY! (old title, Dream)
1. Chapter 1 - perfect

** Hey guys! not sure if i should continue my other story... so... I made a new one ( ._.)**

**this was suppose to be a valentine special... but it came out late... soooo this will be a normal story... blehhh...**

* * *

chapter 1 : perfect

**FIONNA's POV:**

I have been wanting to tell him how I feel. But I was afraid, Afraid of being rejected again... and by _him_... I just cant take that... I cant risk our friendship too. If you think its Flame Prince then your wrong... Its actually Marshall Lee. Yes, the vampire, the son of a demon, the future ruler of the night-o-sphere, the king of vampires, the son of the queen of evil.

Tonight we have a jamn session.

**~*XxX*~**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** I knocked at the door. No one was opening it so I opened it my self. I was greeted with a shirtless Marshall that was floating upside down that was trying to wear his pants that were at his knee which mean... yes... I can see his boxers!

"GLOB!" Marshall shouted

" SORRY!" I closed my eyes and ran outside shutting the door behind me. I was blushing like crazy! I mean who wouldn't!

"Sorry! Really!" I shouted again. I have my back on the wall next to the door. He finally opened the door.

"Please next time Fi, Just wait for me..." He said, a little blushing. 'how could he blush when hes dead, I mean undead..' I thought

"yeah.. sorry again..." then there was an akward silence... we just stand/float there, no one was saying a word.

"Anyway... you here for jamn session?" he asked, finally breaking the silence

"yeah." I said then went to the couch and glob! it was rock hard!

"Man, Marshall! you have to change this couch!" I said, He just smirked then went upstairs to get his bass.

I waited patiently. I saw three gray strawberry, I took one and examined it, 'hmm...' then ate it, I remember the first time i ate a colorless strawberry. It was when I first met him, he suddenly just shoved it in my mouth. I smiled at the memory, It still taste the same as an ordinary strawberry but it lost its sourness and only sweetness was left. I ate rest of it. Then Marshall flew down.

"Hey Fi, Sorry to keep you waitin', I kinda miss placed it, and it was Schwabble. Again. She always puts it in a place where she thinks i cant find" He said

"If you want that to stop, you should stop strumming it in her ear when shes asleep" I giggled

"Hey I only did that once!... or maybe twice... Man that cat is strong, pulling a heavy bass towards under the bed" He said smirking

"anyone will get angry if you do that to them even just once" I said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, Oh! I have an Idea! Ill do it to Gum-wad! but for now, what cha wanna do? He said grinning at his idea

"Oh stop messing with Gumball, and stop calling him that" I said

"Your the one who made that" He said stinking hes tongue out. I stuck my tongue out too. We continued making weird and funny faces at each other, Then we burst out laughing our heads off when Marshall pulled the skin under his eyes downwards which made him look like he had eye bags then he pulled his nose up which made him look like a pig, all in all it made him look like a pig that haven't slept in years!

"Hey can you sing?" I said after were done making stupid faces and finally gaining strength after laughing our heads off. "Just you" I continued

"Sure" He said then proceeded to strum his bass

_When I look into your eyes,_  
_It's like watching the night sky,_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise,_  
_Well, there's so much they hold,_ **[Marshall]**

*the song was slow, way out off Marshall's style

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul? _**[Marshall]**

*I don't know why but I like the song...

_Well, I won't give up on us _**[Marshall]**  
_Even if the skies get rough _**[Fionna]**

*I just noticed that I sang, Marshall only smiled

_I'm giving you all my love _**[Marshall]**  
_I'm still looking up_**[Fionna]**

*I smiled back, then I let him sing alone again

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find _**[Marshall]**

* Then suddenly a thought came in my mind, _Impossible , _This song is not for me...

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up _**[Marshall] **

*I was smiling while he was singing

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not,and who I am _**[Marshall]**

*_friend_... that pained me... I must not be hurt... Its not like the song is for me? wait what am I thinking... He cant _love_ me... maybe he could_ like_ me... as a_ friend_... hes a vampire im a human.. Hes _immortal _im a _mere mortal_... ugh whats up with this thoughts!

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up. **[Marshall]**

*Is it just me or do I feel like crying all of a sudden? glob... thought could really hurt you...

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_ **[Marshall & (Fionna)]**

*He smiled at me... it kinda lightened up my mood..

_I won't give up on us_ **[Marshall]**  
_Even if the skies get rough _**[Fionna]**  
_I'm giving you all my love _**[Marshall]**  
_I'm still looking up... _**[Fionna]**

We were both smiling when the song ended, looking at each others eyes. our faces were coming closer.

"I thought you wanted me to sing alone?" He smirked as he lay while floating

"i cant help it" I giggled but inside i was disappointed when he retrieved his face

" *sigh* Wanna ride some pack of wolves?" He said grinning

"Heck yeah!" with that hi picked me up then we head

**~*XxX*~**

we have been riding the wolves and laughing for about a half hour when Marshall spoke.

"Hey Fi!" Marshall shouted so I can hear

"Yeah?!" I shouted back

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?!" He asked

"Sure!" with that he flew and picked me up.

We cam to a place I haven't seen before. the place was beautiful... It was an old willow tree, It was in the middle of a clear lake, the lake was shinning as the moonlight rays hit them making them sparkle. The branches was high, the leaves were low, just a few feet above out heads if we stand straight. he placed me on the ground, I hugged my knees then looked at the beautiful night sky... it reminded me of the song _we _sang... I smiled

"This was the place I last saw my dad" He said then let out a sigh.

"What happened?..." I said sadly

"Years after the great mushroom war I was alone... well not entirely but now she don't remember me..., but then after I became a vampire... I was so well, angry... I wanted to be alone... I ran and ran and ran... i didn't know how to fly yet so I just ran... I came to this lake the tree was not yet here... I wanted to die... Im a monster... My dad died after the great mushroom war, he was a _human_... I saw him here, at the exact place where the tree was he was smiling and waving at me all I can do was shout dad then ran towards him, but there was a lake, I swam towards him I was almost at land when he said that I must not loose hope... that he will always be watching me... even im a vampire... i was at land, I was crying I ran towards him to hug him, when suddenly he mouthed sorry..." He was facing the ground now.. I wanted to tell him that he could stop if he want now, but he spoke again.

"after he said that i was two feet away from him when he vanished... he was gone, he vanished into thin air... I saw a seed i picked it up and kept it for 500 years... after 500 years i came back to this place to plant the seed into the exact place where my father was when I last saw him..." he continued, I looked at the big willow tree.

"and it looks like it have grown now..." He finished then looked up at the sky and smiled. he mouthed 'thank you dad' then he whispered "for helping me keep strong"

I looked up at the sky too. I stared at its beauty. I noticed Marshall was staring at me.

"uh.. is there something in my face?" I asked

"Oh!... um... no" then he looked at the sky again. i cant help but blush, i hid my face. once my blush faded I looked at him. I looked at his eyes, It seems to be two endless dots, but when i look at them its like the galaxy... its like its changing colors... Its like it has billions of stars... I just cant explain

"Look! a shooting star!" Marshall said pointing at a falling star.

"make a wish" I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes...

_I wish this will never end... and if this is a dream I wish it would come true..._

I opened my eyes. the shooting star was gone, it had left to make my wish come true... I smiled. Then I thought about telling him my feeling for him. I looked at him at the same time he looked at me too.

"I have something to tell you" we both said in unison. we laughed

"Ok you first" we both said again. we laughed again

"no you" We both said. Again. I giggled and he just smiled

"Its ok, you first" I said

"No you" He said

"Ok" We both said. Ill just say it already

"Ok I LOVE you!" We both shouted. we looked at each other shocked,

"Really!?" we both said again

"yes" he smirked. I looked at him suspiciously

"want me to prove it?" He said not really a question. I just nodded and closed my eyes. I expected laughter but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Marshall inches away from me...

"Uh..." was all I can say... Our lips were about to meet when suddenly everything went black...

"WAKE UP FIONNA!" I fell of my bed?!

"WHAT THE LUMP!?" I shouted. I looked up and saw Cake...

"WHAT THE LUMP CAKE!" I shouted

"I was trying to wake you up but you kept on smiling!" She said. I mumbled as I went to the kitchen. While we were eating i remembered the dream

"UGH! why do you have to lumping wake me up in my lumping dream!" I said irritated

"WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU LSP OR FIONNA?!" Cake shouted

* * *

**Muahahahaha! should I continue? :3**

**bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Queen of Darkness

**I have nothing to do (._.) so I thought about writing the next chapter :3** **but it wont be like this everyday maybe just now because there is no school and junk...**

**anyway... on with the story and THANK YOU for the REVIEW and FOLLOWS! even i have typing errors... BLEHH! xD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**FIONNA's POV**:

"WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU LSP OR FIONNA?!" I glared at Cake

"Whats your problem? Its just a DREAM" She continued

"Arghh! If you only knew" I said annoyed. she does not know that I like him

"Why? whats it about?" She said excitingly. finally forgetting the tension a while ago.

"It was nothing." I said plainly.

"oh come on. You wouldn't transform to Lsp if it was nothing" Cake said. I just sighed.

"Maybe later" I said smiling but at the same time lying... NO IM NOT GONNA TELL HER. she still think that I like Gumball.

"Ok." she said while stuffing pancakes in her mouth. literally.

" *sigh* you know what Cake, sometimes your weird" I said

"You too!" she said, making pieces of pancakes fly out of her mouth. and yep, towards me.

"Ughh... gross. CAKE!" I shouted. Cake swallowed her food and started laughing.

"Im gonna take a shower." I said

"since when did you had conscience to your personal hygiene?" Cake said

"Cake im 17 now" I said. then she got all teary

"Cake?" I said frowning.

" *sniff* sorry *sniff* I just ca- *sniff* cant get *sniff* over that *sniff* your grow- *sniff* -ing" I smiled '_Cake can such be a drama queen... like Lsp' _I laughed mentally in my own joke

"Cake, Its normal. dont worry ill still be here, I not leaving you" I said encouragingly. she finally smiled wiping her small tears.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was humming while removing my clothes, I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. then I started singing. _Im tucking up my hair, im pullin' in my clothes. im tryin' to keep my cool I know it shows. Im starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, im sear-_

"You could have just said blushing instead of turning red, its making me hungry" a deep yet smooth voice said

"!" I stood there frozen. everything was quiet, except for the rushing of water. i was trying to digest what just happened... I burst out shouting

"**MARSHALL!**" I started to look around, covering myself with my hands. '_this cant even cover me'_, I thought

"relax im outside the window. im just passing by to visit you guys, then heard you singing" He answered. I sighed in relief. but then I remembered something... _invisibility._

"shut up and get out!" I shouted. i heard him laughing

"your too paranoid" He said between laughs

"SWEET CUPCAKES! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" I heard Cake shout. Then I heard the door swung open. Good thing im inside a shower with curtains.

"WHAT THE? MARSHALL WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE WINDOW?"Cake shouted

"FIONNA!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Cake shouted

"Im inside" I said

"Marshall what are you doing here?! are you trying to peek in my baby's hot bod?!" I started blushing

"CAKE!" I shouted

"What no!" I heard Marshall shouted

"i swear im gonna claw your eyes out if you try to do that!" Cake shouted back at him

"GUYS! stop!" I shouted

"I would like to see you do that" Marshall snapped. the two completely ignoring me.

"Guys!" i shouted again

"Oh! so your challenging me eh?" Cake snapped back at Marshall

"Guys! seriously!" I shouted desperately

"What if I am? you couldn't even do that, Your to afraid of me to even come close, Little kitty" Marshall teased Cake

"what did you just called me?" Cake said

"seriously guys! can't you see that someone is trying to take a shower?!" I shouted, now irritated.

"we cant see you. could yo open the curtain?" Marshall teased me. My head suddenly turned to a giant tomato.

"UGHHHH! JUST LEAVE!" I shouted at the two of them.

"Hear that bad boy? Leave" Cake said laughing

"You TOO Cake." I said

"HAHAHA. You too pussy wussy" Marshall said laughing

"GET OUT!" I shouted again. *sigh*

"OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALLED ME THAT!" with that I heard the window break and Marshall shouting. I face palmed myself.

"DAMN IT CAKE! GIVE ME BACK MY UMBRELLA! THIS HOOD AIN'T GONNA COVER ME FOR LONG!" Marshall shouted.

"WELL THEN TAKE IT FROM ME!" Cake shouted.

I continued my shower humming. "CRASH!"..."MARSHALL!"..."HEY!"..._ 'i ain't hearing anything' _yep... I aint hearing any cra- "CRASH!"... "ARGHHHH..." *sigh*

**~*XxX*~**

Im finally done. I went down the ladder and looked around. the door was open. '_hmmm.. maybe they went inside so Marshall wouldn't be burned by the sun.._' I thought

"Hey guys?! are you he-" I was cutted by a flying vase!? I quickly dodged it.

"What the?!" I saw Marshall running/floating away from Cake laughing while Cake is irritated. '_since when did Cake became me and Me became_ Cake?' I sighed

"ermm.. Im gonna walk outside and... please don't break any of my-" "CRASH!" "- things... oh and never _ever __**touch MY Fionna Cakes**_"

"Bye sweetie! and be careful! Im just gonna KILL this JERK" Cake said happily but at the word 'jerk' she glared at Marshall who stuck his tongue out.

While I was walking, I thought about visiting Gumball and maybe even helping him in one of his science stuffs... what ever it is... I finally reached the candy kingdom. Many candy people were waving at me. I waved back. while I was walking I heard someone shout.

"Hey you!" I turned around and a girl was standing a few meters away was motioning me to come closer. I pointed my self and said "me?" to make sure I wouldn't look stupid. "Yes!"she answered. I went to her.

"Your Fionna right?" she asked

"Yes" I answered to the girl, she has a long red hair that was tied in a pony tail. I notices she was wearing a long gray gown. she has a tiara, something similar to ice queen but her's have a single black violet-ish skull shaped gem with glowing red eyes.

"Do you know Marshall Lee? The vampire king, Im sure you have seen him, you are known as a great adventuress." She asked. Why is she looking for him?

"Yes I do know him" I answered

"You must have fought him before, he is very strong isn't he?" She said. what does she mean?

"uh... yeah, im his friend" I said looking at her weird attire, she must be a princess or a queen... seeing she is wearing dark colors, she has a really light red skin, its like her whole body is blushing but except of pink its red.

"Oh! your his friend? I never thought he would make friends, especially mortals." she said looking at me in disgust.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and what you need, but if you have a problem of me and him being friends then its not my fault. Its your problem not mine." I snapped glaring at her.

" *tsk tsk tsk* no wonder your his friend, you two are so alike, and that's not how you treat a queen" she said smirking at me and with a snap of her fingers, she vanished leaving a reddish smoke. when the smoke clears, I saw a note on the ground. I read it silently. it says:

_**Well I have to go, and please do tell Marshall Lee that someone is**_

_**looking for him. Oh and that his mother would like to have a word with him.**_

_**Anyway take car elittle bunny, you don't know what's going on so stay out**_

_**of it. Its for your own safety honey.**_

_**~S**_

her hand writing is incredibly beautiful, like its impossible to write **(AN: just think of a really hard but beautiful hand writing)**

I canceled my trip mentally and went back home. _S_... _who the heck is she?_

I was finally home and called out for Marshall but Cake said Marshall already left. I put the paper in my bag and proceeded to go to Marshall's cave.

**~*XxX*~**

When I got there i didn't bothered to know so i just opened the door, and I didnt liked what I saw...

I was greeted with a shirtless Marshall that was floating upside down that was trying to wear his pants that were at his knee which mean... yes... I can see his boxers!

"GLOB!" Marshall shouted

" SORRY!" I closed my eyes and ran outside shutting the door behind me. I was blushing like crazy! I mean who wouldn't!

"Sorry! Really!" I shouted again. I have my back on the wall next to the door. He finally opened the door.

"Please next time Fi, Just wait for me..." He said, a little blushing. 'how could he blush when hes dead, I mean undead..' I thought

"yeah.. sorry again..." then there was an akward silence... we just stand/float there, no one was saying a word.

then it hit me like a brick... _the dream..._

"Uh... are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh.. Uh.. yes" I said

"Oh yeah! i have a place to show you!" He exclaimed. He picked me up then flew. The sun was gone now and it was night. the cool air hit me.

We cam to a place I haven't seen before. _or did I?_ the place was beautiful... It was an old willow tree, It was in the middle of a clear lake, the lake was shinning as the moonlight rays hit them making them sparkle. The branches was high, the leaves were low, just a few feet above out heads if we stand straight. he placed me on the ground, I hugged my knees then looked at the beautiful night sky...

"This was the place I last saw my dad" He said then let out a sigh.

"What happened?..." I said. already knowing the answer. but I still asked.

"Years after the great mushroom war I was alone... well not entirely but now she don't remember me..., but then after I became a vampire... I was so well, angry... I wanted to be alone... I ran and ran and ran... i didn't know how to fly yet so I just ran... I came to this lake the tree was not yet here... I wanted to die... Im a monster... My dad died after the great mushroom war, he was a _human_... I saw him here, at the exact place where the tree was he was smiling and waving at me all I can do was shout dad then ran towards him, but there was a lake, I swam towards him I was almost at land when he said that I must not loose hope... that he will always be watching me... even im a vampire... i was at land, I was crying I ran towards him to hug him, when suddenly he mouthed sorry..." He was facing the ground now.. I wanted to tell him that he could stop if he want now, but he spoke again.

"after he said that i was two feet away from him when he vanished... he was gone, he vanished into thin air... I saw a seed i picked it up and kept it for 500 years... after 500 years i came back to this place to plant the seed into the exact place where my father was when I last saw him..." he continued, I looked at the big willow tree.

"and it looks like it have grown now..." He finished then looked up at the sky and smiled. he mouthed 'thank you dad' then he whispered "for helping me keep strong" I smiled. _how did my dream knew all about him..._

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I remembered the note.

"What?!" He asked. I handed him the note. He read it.

"I have to go." He said then left. I looked at him as he flew. he held the paper in his fist. making the paper crumple. suddenly a voice spoke.

"so you are his friend? Im the Queen of the Darkness by the way, and it was nice meeting you, Fionna the Human Adventuress." I turned around and saw her again. she smirked at me evilly.

"Wai-" Before I could finish my word, she vanished

* * *

**BLEH! took me the whole day ~_~**

**well I am easily distracted... Anyway! GUYS you have to help me think of a FEMALE name starting S for the queen of darkness xD**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**end yes, I did copy pasted some parts. oh come on! give me a break! I was like remembering and typing then it hit me. "what the heck am i doing? Ill just copy paste." well**

**Lazy me- 1 point**

**Active me - 0 point**

**xD**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooo... BLEHH!**

**BYE BYE!**

**REVIEW! gives me inspiration :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - what did I got myself into?

**Hey guys! Im really sorry for not updating last Saturday and Sunday. Well you see last Monday and Tuesday was our examinations and Im a graduating student. Soooo I need to really need to hit the books.**

**Anyway thanks for waiting patiently :3 and for those reviews and follows! it really meant alot to me (/;_;)/ even I have some spelling errors and grammar errors...**

**Oh by the way! I might post another story... FIOLEE again xD I might post later if I still have time :)**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Arranged

**Fionna's POV:**

It's almost been a month since I last saw Marshall and that Queen Of Darkness... She gives me the creeps. Everything was normal, except for the fact that there are no more movie nights at Marshall's, It was actually pretty normal. Saving princes from Ice Queen, Saving Kingdoms, Village, towns from monsters.

"Fionna baby, you have been zoning out lately" Cake told me in a concern tone.

"Oh, Its nothing. Im just thinking bout' stuffs" I reassured her. Then suddenly on cue Ice Queen broke the door.

"Ugh! Ever heard of knocking?!" I said irritated

"If I knock, I know you wouldn't let me in so ill end up doing this too." Ice Queen said, She does have a point there. But im not letting her know that.

"What do you want?" Cake said glaring at her.

"I have news about Marshall and I was hoping that you guys could check up on hi-" I cutted Ice Queen

"What do you know about Marshall? Why do you want us to check up on him?" I said with hand on my hips.

"His My son!" Ice queen cried

"What?!" Cake shouted, I stand there eyeing her suspiciously.

"Wait no..." Ice Queen said standing up and putting her hand under her chin.

"Aha!" Ice Queen snapped her fingers.

"What I meant is... I don't know... That didn't came out right... no what i meant is... I don't know I just care about him. I think he was important to me before." Ice Queen said unsure. yes I do know about Marshall and Ice Queen's past about the Mushroom war and all. I was kinda happy that she sorta remembers him.

"Ok, I'll check up on him. Where is he" I said smiling a little.

"he just got back. He's at his house now." Ice Queen said.

"Ok and you should try remembering why he is important to you." i told her, maybe she would finally remember Marshall.

"Ok..." Ice Queen said awkwardly.

"Cake, Ill go by myself" I said turning to Cake.

"I think i'll leave now" Ice Queen said as she blasted the other side of the door.

"ICE QUEEN!" Cake shouted, She must be angry because Ice Queen made another hole in the wall.

"*sigh* I think go at Mochro for now, Ill be back by tomorrow" Cake said as she walks out. I stood there awkwardly. Then I pick up my bag and started to head at Marshall's Cave.

**~*XxX*~**

I finally got there. I opened the door and saw Marshall floating, and by the looks at it, he looks like he has a big problem.

"Hey Marshall"I said but he didn't seem to notice me. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"Marshall!" I said louder as I approach him. i waved my Hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry Im kinda having a problem here" he said

"What kind?" I asked as i sat down on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked

"Its more _ comfortable _than your couch" i said

"ok... Anyway my mother wants me to merry a stranger!" He blurted out

"what!why!?" I said shocked, I know his mother can be such a handful, but i never though his mother would make him merry a girl he don't know

"She said if im not gonna rule the Night-O-Sphere, at least get married to someone! She has been complaining on why wouldnt I rule the Night-O-Sphere! she is getting annoying!" He exclaimed. i was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Wait... I cant understand? What do you mean? Your too fast!" I said looking at him annoyed

"One bye one please!" I continued

"Ok... When I got there my mom wanted me to rule the Night-O-Sphere. I said that I don't want to. Then she said I have been single for soo long, which for me is a sudden change of topic. Then she said I will marry a queen, a daughter of one of her friends. She rules the Underworld, we are in the same situation actually, she was also being forced to rule, even her mother and father are there, except the fact that she was willing to rule over the Underworld, and what scares me is that..." He stopped for no reason. I was a little... ok I _was _jealous! Oh come on! A girl he never met is gonna marry him!... I think im acting like im his girlfriend now...

"What?" I asked

"She wants to marry ME!" He blurted in horror

"Is she ugly or something?" I asked

"No... its just... I already like somebody..." He blushed. Now I don't have a chance in him... he already like somebody. I really l-l-lo-lo-lo-like him...

"Oh... is there a way you could get out of this mess?" I asked as I playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, but Im not sure about it." He said as he sighed. I looked at him

"What is it?" I asked, he looked at me

"My somewhat called mom said, If I don't want to marry the girl, I must marry somebody else" He said frustrated, he ran his fingers in her smooth silky jet black hair.

"..." We just stay there in silence. It was getting awkward, I cant stand it anymore.

"I have an idea!" I sang,

"Really?! What?" He said as he looked at me.

"Then tell you mom you are already engaged!" i said

"... An to who?" He asked

"umm... how about me?" I asked, Im pretty sure my face was like 'bad-poker-face'

"..." He just looked at me silently, I was just waiting for him to start laughing.

"Ok" He said plainly

"Wait, What!?" I said surprised

"Ill say im married to you" He said plainly again

"uhhh..." I sat there awkwardly

"Thanks for helping me in this junk" He said as he smirked at me. ehhhhh. I feel weird...

"Umm.. no problem... Im gonna go now..." I said standing up and pointing at the door

"Bye bye honey!" He sang happily, I snapped my head back at him

"What did you just called me?" I said glaring at him.

"Hahaha, bye Fi" He stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever" I said as I walked out the door. I he making fun of me or is he relly gonna tell that to his mom... *sigh*

"Well I better get home" I said to myself

* * *

**Well, sorry for a short chapter. its kinda bcoz, Im in a writers block and... The other story I have been talking about is bugging my head! I just really need to write it :/**

**But I promise my other chapters will be longer...**

Once again, sorry...


	4. Chapter 4 - A new enemy?

**sup guys! I felt really bad for leaving you with some crappy chapter last time...**

**anyway I would like to give some of my reviewers a shout out!**

**Candylover555**

thank you! and the other story im talking about is not yet poasted, but currently writing. PERFECT for a villain? I don't know ._.

**and**

**Unknownstranger3**

Hehehe Thank you! the shower part? I don't know what the heck is going on in my mind when I wrote that ._. wait did you say ''Make sure Fionna and Marshall Lee share at least one kiss in your story'' ... WHY NOT MOAR?

**hehehe! thank you guys again! ^_^ On with the story!**

* * *

chapter 4 -

**Fionna's POV:**

I finally got home. I slumped down the couch and sighed.

"My head hurts. Stupid Marshall Lee" I pouted, I don't get him sometimes. He makes jokes that don't make sense, some times he don't end it with a 'just kidding' like what happened a while ago...

I sat up but left my bag then went to the kitchen. Where is Cake? Oh, I remember now, she's with Lord. I approached the refrigerator and opened it, I dot some milk and placed it on the counter, and then I went to the cupboard to get a cup. As I was pouring the milk on the glass, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fi, Its Marshall"

"Oh, hey Marsh, need anything?"

"Well... I kind of thought about your joke a while ago, and I was wondering-"

"Oh... the joke... Don't mind it too much..."

"No, no, I was actually thinking if you could... Ill just go there, where are you?"

"Oh, at the tree house"

He hung up the phone. I drank my milk then was about to go to the couch when I stopped to get the strawberries I saw at the refrigerator. Then I went to the couch. After I ate one strawberry, the door opened.

"Hey Marsh, what were you about to tell me?" I asked as I took another strawberry. Marshall sat beside me and took one strawberry too.

"I was thinking if you could help me in my prob. You know..." He said as he drained the color from the strawberry.

"How?" I questioned as I took another bite.

"Well" He started, he drained another strawberry and faced me. "Can you help me by pretending that... umm... were engaged? I really need your help! My mom won't stop bothering-" I cutted him short

"Uhh, so you mean that, you want me to pretend that I'm your fiance? " I cleared

"Yeah, something like that, don't worry its not true, I promise" He said as he raised his hand.

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if my mom will bother me, Ill say that I'm already engaged to you." He stated like it was the easiest thing to do.

"It's not that easy, and if I'm correct, your mom doesn't like me." I said in a 'duh' tone voice.

"You wouldn't believe it, my mom actually _like _you, after the whole nigh-o-sphere incident, she said you were actually brave to go to the night-o-sphere just to '_save' _me, as she would put it. She even accused me in being your boyfriend!" He said as drain another strawberry and tossed it behind him.

"What? Really? I was expecting her to be angry" I stated honestly

"Well she is a twisted demon" Marshall shrugged.

"Well I guess she is." I said, then I sighed.

"So, Fi, will you help me?" He asked.

"I don't know, lets ask Cake first." I said.

"Fineeeee" He whined.

"Well for now, what cha wanna do?" I asked as I took another bite of a strawberry.

"Wanna play BMO?" He asked as he threw a colorless strawberry behind him.

"Sure, but, your cleaning that." I stated as I pointed the mess of gray strawberries behind.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he waved his hands in the air.

"BMO!" Marshall called, as the little blue green robot popped out of the wooden door.

"Yes?" BMO asked.

"Come here baby" Marshall said as he tapped the table.

"Ok, who wants to play video games?!" BMO said happily as BMO approached us.

"We will" I said.

**~*XxX*~**

_Somewhere in the land of Ooo_

**? POV:****  
**

I smirked as I looked in in the water.

"According to plan" I whispered. In the ball I see two figures having the thing they call 'fun', just as I expected; the vampire will get help from that pathetic human.

"Mother?" A voice behind me said, knowing well that its from my daughter.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow as I faced her.

"Did i do the task you gave me correctly?" She asked, I can sense fear in her voice. She knows that once she does what I ordered wrong, lets just say it wont be pretty.

"You did very well, all we need to do now is wait. I want you to keep doing your little charade and once the fish bites the bait, use your little poison" I ordered her.

"Yes mother" My daughter bowed. "I shall go now before the suspect my sudden disappearance" With that she left.

I looked at the well once again. I see that there is an argument with the human, the cat, and the vampire king. "Nothing hurts more than _betrayal_" Once the human is hurt, she will lose focus. I will use that time to release _Nightmare._

* * *

**Soooo SORRY FOR REALLY LONG UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Im getting a bad writers block for this story! MILLIONS of OTHER story is flooding my head!**

**Ill try to update again! and I might post an AT song fic! xD**

**Once again sorry! **_If ever someone is reading my story..._


End file.
